L'aube peut être
by Selemba
Summary: 30 fictions écrit pour la communauté LJ 30 morts. Comme le nom l'indique, il s'agit d'écrire 30 textes sur un personnages et des thèmes donnés, centré sur sa morts. Il y aura de tout, de l'humour, du drame...
1. La Veuve Noire

**Résumé :** Le principe est décrire 30 textes sur la mort d'un personnages et selon différent thèmes. J'ai choisit Anthony Goldstein parce que... Ben parce que j'aime bien les personnages un peu originale ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur un Serdaigle, parce que je l'avais pas encore fait. Michael m'intéressait pas, j'avais déjà lu une fic sur Terry alors j'avais peur d'être influençé. Et puis je voulais un garçon. Donc Anthony ! Il y aura du drame, de l'humour, de la romance... Et une mort à chaque fois.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers à JK Rowlings, les thèmes à la communauté LJ 30 morts et l'histoire de moi !

**Le mot de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>La Veuve Noire  
><strong>AuteurArtiste : **Selemba  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Personnage : <strong>Anthony Goldstein  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Thème <strong>: Mort étouffé par un oreiller

**La Veuve Noire**

Quand il était à Poudlard, Anthony ne s'était jamais trouvé très beau. Il faut dire que son meilleur ami de l'époque avait un physique digne d'une statue grecque. A force de toujours passer derrière Michael, il avait pris l'habitude de séduire par son intelligence et son sens de la repartie.

Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Il avait eu quelques aventures avant et après l'époque bénie dans le grand château de Pré-au-Lard, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se marier. Si Pansy ne lui avait jamais caché que ce qui l'avait attirée chez lui était son esprit, elle disait le trouver quand même très beau. Ce qu'Anthony avait toujours mis sur le compte des yeux de l'amour.

Mais aujourd'hui, en se regardant dans le grand miroir en pied du tailleur, l'ancien Serdaigle se trouvait magnifique. Vêtu d'un superbe costume bleu qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux, il avait fière allure ! Et sa chevelure poivre et sel ne faisait que multiplier son charme. Non, la seule chose qui pouvait gâcher ce spectacle était l'air renfrogné de Terry.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur du fond depuis le début de la séance d'essayage, il n'avait pas desserré les dents. A peine avait-il adressé un mot de remerciement au tailleur qui lui avait passé son costume de témoin. Excédé par cette attitude négative, Anthony finit par se retourner et apostropha son ami :

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui cloche ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'être mon témoin, je me trompe ?

-Non non, je suis content…

-Bah j'espère bien ! Après le scandale que tu m'as fait parce que j'avais choisi mon frère la dernière fois.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça me fait très plaisir ! le coupa Terry.

Mais la mauvaise humeur que celui-ci continuait à répandre dans la pièce aurait fait fuir un détraqueur. Même un bien affamé !

-C'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas ton costume ? Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ? La date ne te convient pas ?

Terry hochant négativement la tête à chacune de ses questions, Anthony envisagea un instant de l'étrangler avec sa cravate – Merlin ce que cette cravate embellissait son teint ! – avant de se décider à s'asseoir et à tenter d'approfondir les choses. Non sans prendre la liberté de l'insulter silencieusement plusieurs fois. Ce veracrasse lui gâchait sa journée !

-Non, nos costumes sont superbes et la date me va très bien. Et puis ce n'est pas une question de temps, tu as divorcé il y a trois ans et vous êtes ensemble depuis presque d'un an. En plus, vous vous connaissiez déjà à Poudlard.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? redemanda Anthony plus calmement. C'est parce qu'à l'époque elle sortait avec Michael ? Parce que tu sais, je suis sûr que ça ne le gêne pas… Et puis on ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il est parti au Chili de toute manière !

-Oh, je suis sûr que Michael aurait été ravi pour vous ! Si tant est qu'il s'intéresse encore à nous…

Dans sa voix, il sentit toute la rancœur que Terry conservait contre leur ancien meilleur ami qui, depuis qu'il avait épousé Luna Lovegood, avait cessé de voir ses anciens condisciples. Anthony cru un instant que le problème – si problème il y avait ! – venait de cette histoire. Peut-être Terry croyait-il que lui aussi allait l'abandonner ? Non, franchement, c'était impossible, les deux amis se voyaient toujours régulièrement plus de vingt ans après Poudlard. Ce devait être autre chose.

-C'est à cause de Ginny ? s'enquit le futur marié, sentant bien qu'il touchait là un point sensible.

-Et bien, pour être tout à fait sincère, oui…

-Pourtant, elle a toujours été très gentille avec toi, non ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est elle qui t'avait présenté Alexie à l'époque ?

-En effet. Mais depuis, elle et Alexie ne se voient plus depuis des années.

-Oh, l'amitié tu sais… Ça n'a rien de très surprenant !

-Justement, à propos d'Alexie. Hier, elle m'a dit des trucs sur Ginny… Déjà avant je me posais des questions et là…

-De quoi tu parles, enjoignit Anthony, ses sourcils s'inclinant dangereusement.

-Et bien… apparemment, déjà quand elles étaient ensemble à Gryffondor, Ginny avait l'habitude de parler souvent d'argent. Elle voulait devenir très riche.

-Ce n'est que ça ! Mais ça n'a rien de très étonnant enfin ! Elle vient d'une famille très pauvre, je comprends parfaitement qu'enfant, elle ait déclaré vouloir beaucoup d'argent !

Satisfait d'avoir enfin percé la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Terry, il retourna face au miroir admirer son reflet. Il fut déconcentré par le bruit persistant qu'entreprit de faire son témoin. Visiblement embarrassé, il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon avant de se décider à dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à quatorze ans, c'était déjà une femme vénale. Elle se faisait payer des cadeaux par Michael quand ils sortaient ensemble. Et puis elle a toujours couru après la gloire et les gallions.

Voyant qu'Anthony s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il s'empressa de poursuivre son argumentation.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'étaient des trucs de gosses et tout… Mais enfin, dans quel monde tu vis ! Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé à Harry, Blaise et à Ernie ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un sorcier aussi grand que Potter est pu tomber tout seul dans les escaliers ? Comme elle était l'épouse du survivant et la soeur de son meilleur ami, personne ne l'a soupçonnée. Mais toc, 8 ans plus tard, rebelotte, Blaise meurt dans un soi-disant braquage de rue. Et quatre ans après, Ernie. Là, difficile de ne pas s'intéresser à une mort aussi stupide. Je peux te dire que chez les aurors, ça a fait tout un foin. On a essayé de prouver que dans les trois cas c'était un meurtre mais impossible. Ça ne t'étonnes pas toi que ses trois maris, tous extrêmement riches, soient morts dans des circonstances troublantes moins d'un an après leur mariage ?

Quand Terry s'interrompit enfin, il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Tétanisé par son audace, il n'arrivait même pas à s'excuser ou à tenter de rattraper son petit discours. Dire qu'il avait passé des heures à préparer ce qu'il devait dire à son ami pour le convaincre de réfléchir un peu à ses allégations ! Et tout ça pour se laisser emporter par ses propres mots et lui cracher son inquiétude au visage.

Face à lui Anthony ne bougeait pas. Un instant, il en vint à penser que peut-être, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se gifla mentalement : même le tailleur devait l'avoir entendu ! Il devrait faire face aux conséquences de sa tirade enflammée, et tant pis si ça allait être difficile. Terry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

Anthony ne bougeait toujours pas. Le visage fixe, les yeux un peu écarquillés, on aurait dit qu'il avait été débranché. Terry se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas cassé.

Enfin, un tressaillement sembla parcourir sa lèvre supérieure. Quelques mots sans suite sortirent de sa bouche puis il se tut de nouveau. Un changement étonnant débuta alors. Son teint plutôt pâle commença à rougir, ses yeux semblèrent s'obscurcirent, ses poings se serrèrent et il explosa.

-Je ne peux… Je ne … Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Tu n'es même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle est et tu OSES porter ce genre d'accusation ?

A partir de là, le reste devint un peu flou. Brouillées par la colère, les paroles d'Anthony devinrent parfaitement incohérentes. Il mélangeait les mots, les lieux et l'appela même une fois Pansy. Et puis Terry était trop interdit pour se concentrer sur la diatribe de son ami. Fasciné, il ne songeait même pas à intervenir. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur. En fait, il ne l'avait même tout simplement jamais vu énoncer un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Anthony avait toujours été très calme, très raisonnable. Il était un fervent adhérent de la résolution du conflit par la discussion et, même s'il avait parfois dû se battre, il l'avait toujours fait élégamment, presque comme si il s'était agi d'une conversation banale. Même lors de son divorce, alors qu'il avait découvert sa femme avec une autre, il avait simplement pris ses affaires, les avaient mises dehors et lui avait signifié sans s'énerver qu'elle recevrait bientôt une visite de son avocat.

Là, il éructait des mots tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres, le traitait de fils de mangemorts et de gros postillons s'envolaient à chacune de ses phrases. La rage qui dévorait ses traits était tellement intense que Terry se dit qu'il allait peut-être se faire tuer dans l'échoppe du meilleur tailleur londonien. Ou alors, Anthony allait littéralement exploser.

Subitement, le calme revint. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Anthony reprit la parole. Cette fois-ci, il se contenait mais la froide fureur qui transfigurait sa voix refroidit tellement l'air que la pièce perdit probablement quelques degrés.

-Je veux que tu quittes cette pièce. Tu ne viendras plus jamais chez moi, tu ne m'approcheras pas, tu n'approcheras pas Ginny. Tu ne viendras pas au mariage et je ne te verrais plus jamais.

Et comme si cette injonction avait été un impérium, Terry transplana.

Le jour du mariage, il essaya bien de venir à la cérémonie mais Anthony avait engagé des cerbères qui l'interceptèrent dès son arrivée et le cloîtrèrent dans une petite pièce jusqu'à ce que tout le monde quitte le lieu de la célébration. Terry entendit simplement les acclamations de la foule quand le marié embrassa la mariée.

Il ne revit jamais son ancien ami. Quelques semaines plus tard, il apprit que les Goldstein avaient déménagé en Italie. Puis, environ dix mois après ce jour qui le hanta toute sa vie, un entrefilet parut dans la Gazette du Sorcier :

_« Cherche informations :_

_Toute personne ayant aperçu un homme portant une cape violette et des boots beiges est priée de se rendre au Département de Justice Magique dans les plus brefs délais. Cet individu serait impliqué dans le meurtre d'un sorcier britannique retrouvé mort étouffé par son oreiller. Une femme de chambre aurait vu le suspect se faufiler par une porte. Mr Goldstein, qui résidait en Toscane depuis quelques mois a été retrouvé dans son lit par sa veuve il y a deux jours. L'enterrement aura lieu mercredi au manoir Goldstein de Sienne. »_


	2. De merveilleuses vacances

**Titre : **De merveilleuses vacances  
><strong>AuteurArtiste : **Selemba  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Personnage : <strong>Anthony Goldstein  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Thème <strong>: Mort par cannibalisme  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout à JK Rowling !

**De merveilleuses vacances**

« Mon amour, il faut savoir se détendre. »

Se détendre, se détendre… Elle en avait de bonne elle ! Il avait un poste important au ministère, il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail comme ça, en pleine journée, pour faire une balade ou aller voir une exposition ! A part quelques petits interludes avec sa jeune secrétaire, Anthony ne s'autorisait pas vraiment de loisir.

Mais Lavande insistait, mois après mois, pour qu'il l'accompagne faire un safari en Tanzanie ou un trek en Bolivie. Elle aurait tout de même dû savoir, après tant d'années de mariage qu'il détestait barboter dans la boue ou au milieu de la rocaille. C'était un bosseur, il n'aimait rien autant que de plonger dans un lourd dossier qui aurait tiré des bâillements au gobelin le plus acharné.

Mais non, elle avait persévéré, tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par céder. Il s'autorisait un break d'une semaine et elle ne lui reparlait pas de vacances avant au moins une décennie.

Bien sûr, Irina avait piqué une colère noire quand elle avait appris qu'il partait aux Maldives avec sa femme. Mais franchement, fallait-il être naïve pour penser qu'il allait vraiment quitter Lavande alors qu'ils venaient de fêter leur noce de porcelaine ! Quand il reviendrait, Irina serait probablement rentrée en Bulgarie pleurer dans les bras de son père, mais Anthony ne craignait pas Viktor Krum.

Il lui suffirait d'engager une nouvelle secrétaire et d'offrir un ou deux bijoux à son épouse si les choses venaient à se savoir.

Aujourd'hui, il devait s'avouer que, malgré son peu d'enthousiasme initial, il était très reconnaissant à Lavande d'avoir tant insisté. Ils avaient passé une délicieuse semaine entre cocktail près de la piscine, plongée sous-marine et escapades romantiques. Et que dire de la petite masseuse indienne : elle, elle savait se servir de ses mains !

Anthony avait tellement apprécié ce séjour qu'il avait été presque déçu de devoir remonter dans l'avion qui les conduirait à Londres. Mais, histoire de parfaire ce voyage idyllique, les hôtesses avaient projeté pendant le retour l'un de ses films préférés, ce qui lui avait fait oublier l'hôtel luxueux qu'il venait de quitter pour ce fauteuil inconfortable.

Sa femme était vraiment merveilleuse, se redit-il pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Puis il y eut la première turbulence.

Bien plus tard, Anthony se réveilla à moitié nu, un bras cassé et une longue éraflure sur le visage. Sur une plage déserte. Il ne comprit pas tout ce qui s'était passé mais, alors qu'il s'approchait des débris de l'avion qui affleuraient la surface de l'eau, un coup brutal derrière la tête le renvoya dans les bras de morphée.

Quand il sortit de son inconscience, il était ficelé comme un saucisson et plongé dans une marmite d'eau chaude. Et vu l'attitude des sauvages qui dansaient autour du feu, ce n'était pas pour lui faire prendre un bain !

« Mon amour, il faut savoir se détendre. »

S'il revoyait Lavande, il la tuait !


	3. Eloge

**Titre : **Éloge  
><strong>AuteurArtiste : **Selemba  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Personnage : <strong>Anthony Goldstein  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Thème <strong>: Mort en montagne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages à JK Rowlings et on pourrait presque dire que l'idée de fond vient d'un épisode de Kaamelott. Ce dont je ne me suis aperçue qu'après !

**Éloge**

-Anthony était...

*un crétin*

-L'un de mes plus proches amis. C'est avec une immense tristesse que je vous annonce que les recherches ont été interrompues hier. Les chances qu'il ait pu survivre à trois mois seul dans les montagnes glacés de l'Himalaya étant ce qu'elles sont, nous avons dû nous résoudre à rappeler nos agents. Je ne saurais vous dire de perdre tout espoir et moi même, malgré cette décision douloureuse, j'attends toujours qu'Anthony nous revienne.

Alicia se retourna et tira d'un coup sec sur le rideau noir. La galerie des Aurors mort en mission c'était, à son grand regret - non parce que vraiment, un mort alors qu'elle n'était la Présidente du bureau que depuis trois mois, c'était un peu pessimiste comme augure ! - enrichi d'un nouveau portrait.

Dissimulant hâtivement les restes d'une daurade derrière le bureau devant lequel il avait été peint, Anthony lui lança un regard coupable.

-Je suis certaine que vous garderez tous une place dans votre cœur pour...

*ce crétin*

-Cet homme incroyable qu'était Anthony Goldstein. Pour nombreux d'entre vous, je sais qu'il fut plus qu'un simple collègue et ancien camarade de Poudlard. Quand à moi, je me rappellerai jusqu'à mon dernier jour la joie de vivre, le courage et...

*la gloutonnerie*

-L'intelligence de cet auror brillant. Bien que je sache que rien...

*à part peut-être le retour de ce crétin pour que je puisse le tuer de mes propres mains*

-Ne saurait apaiser votre tristesse, sachez néanmoins - et là Alicia eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots - que la disparition d'Anthony n'aura pas été vaine ! Non, comme tous ceux que vous pouvez voir sur ce mur, il sera mort en défendant nos idéaux, en se battant pour le pays et le monde sorcier.

Il lui sembla entendre quelques gloussements au fond de la salle mais non, elle devait rêver, qui oserait rire lors d'une cérémonie funèbre ?

Oui, à la rigueur, Kingsley en avait le droit, se dit-elle en le voyant dissimuler un sourire sous une quinte de toux. Outre le fait qu'il valait mieux éviter de fusiller du regard son supérieur - au risque de compromettre sérieusement son avancement - le Ministre de la Magie était au courant des raisons ô combien risibles qui les avaient conduit ici aujourd'hui.

-Pour honorer la mémoire de notre ami, un pot d'adieu sera servi dans la salle Lupin, termina Alicia en cherchant cette fois à camoufler le léger soulèvement de commissure de sa propre traîtresse de lèvre.

Cet apéritif à base de petit four au rabais et de champagne premier prix était sa revanche sur Anthony ! Où que cet abruti soit parti, elle espérait bien que cette hérésie l'empêche de dormir ! Après tout, elle devait se venger de six ans d'oubli de gratin dauphinois sur son bureau, de fromages dans ses dossiers et de tartes aux coings dévorées pendant les filatures – et Merlin seul savait à quel point l'odeur de la tarte aux coings la révulsait !

Satisfaite d'en avoir finie avec cette farce, Alicia regagna son bureau à grande enjambée. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait. A commencer par retrouver l'imbécile qui avait évoqué devant Anthony l'existence d'une tribu népalaise dédiant leur vie à la découverte de nouvelle saveur...


End file.
